


for you i'd wait forever

by ISlayedBuffy



Category: Engelsforstrilogin | The Engelsfors Trilogy - Mats Strandberg & Sara Bergmark Elfgren
Genre: F/F, I'm Sorry, especially not when it's minecka, i don't write pure fluff, so basicaally this is just fluffy angst what did you expect from me kids??, there's dancing
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-13
Updated: 2016-02-13
Packaged: 2018-05-20 06:35:40
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 933
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5995123
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ISlayedBuffy/pseuds/ISlayedBuffy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Sigh it into her mouth, wedged in between teeth and tongues. Don’t even let your lips move when you say it, ever so lightly, into the air. Maybe it was just an exhalation of ecstasy. - R. McKinley.</p>
            </blockquote>





	for you i'd wait forever

When Minoo opens her eyes it takes a moment before they adjust to the unbearable brightness around her. She can’t focus on what is around her and it all feels like she can touch and see it but at the same time it’s not there. She’s sitting down on grass she realizes, and the unbearable brightness is sun a warm summer day. She can’t hear anything around her but she can feel the sound of leaves blowing in light breezes, and she can feel the sound of birds around her. She can feel everything, but hear nothing. She can only hear one thing, and that is the only voice she can never hear anywhere else but here. Only place she can hear the voice and not just feel it. Only place where things are right again. 

“Shall we?” Rebecka asks with a smile, stretching her hand out to Minoo who is confused for a moment. She can’t hear any music, but she feels it. She feels the music around her, around them, and she smiles back at Rebecka when she takes her hand. She doesn’t actually know how to dance, and when they start she isn’t sure Rebecka does either. They’re steps are awkward and they try over and over to not walk right into each other, they try to connect with the music around them and in some magical way read what the other is going to do. They try to anticipate the others move and follow it, making the dance smoother and smoother as they go, but not nearly smooth enough for them to stop laughing through one awkward step after another. 

They slow down when they realize that they aren’t getting any better, and they keep walking into each other. The laughter dies out into giggle into smiles in to comfortably follow a new rhythm that Minoo can feel. A slower one, more suited for being as close as they could currently get and just be quiet together, appreciating that other just being there. This was where Minoo is comfortable, in the arms of the taller girl, with her head leaned on her shoulder. 

“To say that I wouldn’t wait forever for you would be a lie. I’d just prefer to not.” Rebecka tells Minoo. Minoo smiles, feeling tears welling up and running down her cheek. When she lifts her head she can see the small tear stains that will dry and be forgotten before looking at Rebecka who is smiling too. Rebecka lifts her hand to dry Minoo’s tears, still wearing that smile, but it’s useless because as soon as she’s dried them and again placed her hand on Minoo’s back the tears are there again. Minoo is slightly taken a back for a moment when Rebecka closes the already small distance between them kisses her. It’s warm, and wet, and it feels just as awkward as their dancing, but it doesn’t matter because it’s exactly what Minoo has wanted. There tongues wanted more and kisses getting deeper and  they laugh when they knock their teeth together but they never really leave each other’s lips and it’s everything Minoo has read that she didn’t think actually happened, everything Minoo thought was a glorified pictures of the simultaneously awkward thing. 

Rebecka barely pulls away. They’re still lips to lips, breathing each other's air, but it’s clear to Minoo that it was Rebecka pulling away. She can feel so much, and so intensely and the ‘I love you’ slips out as barely a whisper, her lips grazing against Rebecka’s when her lips move. She can’t see Rebecka’s smile when she’s staring into her eyes, but she can feel it against her lips. They kiss again. A single soft kiss and Rebecka tells Minoo that she loves her before she’s barely out of the kiss. Minoo leans her head back down at Rebecka’s shoulder. They stand like that for what feels like short moments but was probably longer. 

“You know,” Rebecka sighs. “in another life, maybe this could  have been real.” She utters the words weakly, almost a whisper that sends chills down Minoo’s spine. When Minoo would think about what Rebecka could do to send chills down her spine it would be in a very different context, and in a very different way. It would be a good chill, and this … was a wake up call chill. She had had this dream before and she would always remember it at the same time. It would be the same words, the same chill, the same weak voice whispering into her ear. She closes her eyes, know that when she opened them everything would be gone and she would drift away deeper into sleep. 

When she wakes up the morning she wants to sit up because she can’t breathe properly but the same weight that is making it hard to breathe is making it impossible to sit up, impossible to get out of bed, impossible to move. It’s all still there. Rebecka’s voice, her smile, her ‘I love you’. She wonders if dream Rebecka is right. Maybe in another life they could have had that. She tries to get the thought out of her head before she forgets that Rebecka is gone and now, when everything is done and the world is saved, there’s no going back. She finally manages to turn around to her side and as she’s staring out into her room she whispers ‘I love you’ to Rebecka because even if she rationally believes that it won’t make a difference she wants to believe that she can still hear it.


End file.
